Siblings
by Alse
Summary: Rose, Christian, Adrian, and Mason have siblings. Mason's sister is tormented for being a Moroi related to a Dhampir. Adrian's sisters are both feisty. Christian's twin brothers are opposites of each other. Rose's sister is as BA as she is. What will happen when the kinder of the twins flips out and get him and his brother kicked out?
1. The Five Elements

**A/N: I wanted to do a Vampire Academy story and since I haven't posted my other one I started a new one. LycanKing and WarcheifNyteClaw are again characters along with Ilce and our other friend Hannah. Guess who's who!**

**The Five Elements**

The trees bent in the wind. Kya expected a Moroi to be the cause, maybe her sister, but she had no proof. She sighed and turned back to her classmates. They all talked amongst themselves. There were several older students sitting near the back of the room. At least two of each of the four elements.

There were a three younger students who were keeping to themselves much like Kya was. One had long white hair, she was hiding her eyes. She sat on a window sill with her knees held close to her. The other two were boys. One had spikey black hair and the other had spikey blonde hair. Both boys had pale blue eyes. They looked so similar that they had to be brothers.

Kya had her long silvery-blonde hair pinned back from her face. Her emerald eyes swept the room trying to find someone to associate herself with. She finally decided to go sit beside the girl on the window sill.

The girl looked up. There was surprise in her grey-blue eyes. "Hello." She said. Her voice was soft and curious. "Who are you?"

Kya smiled softly at the girl, "My name is Kya Ivashkov." She said.

"I'm Snow Ashford." She said, "How did you get your bangs to hold like that?"

I pulled a bag of clips and pins out of my bag. "With these." She looked interested. "Want me to pull yours back?"

"Sure." She said. She let go of her legs and turned around. She had a small frame and long legs. Kya pulled Snow's bangs back and pinned them gracefully to keep them in place.

Snow turned to face Kya again. "Looks good." She handed over her mirror. Snow smiled widely.

The two boys kept glancing at the girls. "Ryan, who do you think they are?" The darker haired boy asked. His brother shrugged and rolled a pencil across his knuckles. The darker haired boy snatched the pencil away.

"Dammit, Niko." Ryan said, "Give it back." Niko set the pencil on fire. Ryan sighed and walked away. "Christian!" He called out.

Their older brother, Christian Ozera looked up from his book. "Ryan?" He asked, "What now?" The boys walked over to their brother and Ryan told him what Niko had done. Christian handed Ryan another pencil and told Niko to shut up.

Kya and Snow watched with interest. "Those two are Christian Ozera's brothers?" Snow asked in awe. "I want to meet them."

Kya smiled at her new friend. "Okay, let's meet them." She stood and Snow yanked her back down.

"No!" Snow said. Too late. The boys had seen this and the glances the girls kept shooting their way. Niko grabbed his brother's wrist and led the way over. Ryan yanked his arm away and smiled at Kya and Snow.

"Hello, girls." Ryan said. "I'm Ryan Ozera and this is my twin Niko."

Snow looked at Kya in awe. Kya smiled at the boys. "I'm Kya Ivashkov and this is my friend Snow Ashford." Snow smiled shyly.

"Ashford?" Niko asked. He snorted, "Isn't that one of the dhampir's names?"

Snow hid her face behind her knees again. Kya glared at Niko. "What of it?" She stood.

Niko played with a ball of fire. "Sit back down, sweetheart." He said. Ryan glared at his brother. "You don't want to play with fire."

As a response Kya launched herself at him. The fire went out with a hiss and the two of them rolled on the floor. Kya managed to pin Niko down. Both of them had gotten in good hits. Ryan and Snow's eyes were wide. Kya punched Niko in the nose. Blood squirted out and Niko hissed softly. "Don't you dare make fun of my friends, you asshole." She stood and kicked him before she walked away.

Ryan helped his brother to his feet and shook his head. "Dumb ass." Niko glowered at his twin and left. Ryan turned to Snow. "I'm sorry about him, he's a hot head."

Snow shook her head. "No, it's alright." She said quietly. "I'm used to it. Mason and I get that all the time since I decided to take our mom's name."

Kya sat down heavily. Snow and Ryan looked at her. "Do you have water magic?" Ryan asked her. Kya shook her head.

"I do." Snow said. "I put out the fire in his hand so she wouldn't get burned."

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "How long have you known each other?"

Kya gave a small smile. "Like ten minutes."

"And you protected each other that fiercely?" He asked. Snow and Kya nodded.

Snow stood and poked Ryan's chest. "My brother is a dhampir, I protect my friends."

Kya stayed seated. "You don't wanna know who my siblings are." She said. Ryan and Snow both looked confused.

Christian walked up to them and put his book in his brother's hand. "What are your names?"

"Snow Ashford."

"Kya Ivashkov."

Christian's eyebrows went up. "Ashford's baby sister?" Snow nodded. He turned to Kya. "Tatiana's what? Great-niece?" She nodded. "Adrian's sister."

Kya looked up in shock. "You know Adrian?" Christian smirked. "You don't know our sister though, do you?"

"You have a sister?" Snow asked. I nodded. "We have to talk family soon."

Kya smiled and took Snow's hand. "Let's go to my room." They left. Ryan and his brother watched them go.

Christian turned away. "Be careful, little brother." He walked away.

Ryan threw the book at his brother. Everyone went quiet and watched them. "Why?" He snapped, "Why do I have to be careful? So I don't end up like you? Like Niko?"

Christian looked his brother over. Spiked blonde hair and enraged pale blue eyes set in his sharp face. He wore a black button up and dark jeans over silver converse. "I don't want everyone to treat you like they do me. You deserve a life that Mom and Dad would have wanted. Both of you do."

Ryan curled his fingers into fists. "I'm not like you two."

Christian nodded, "You are the only one in the family that is blonde and doesn't control fire." He said softly. "You are different, keep it that way."

Ryan's eyes narrowed as he turned and walked away. He pushed past two older Moroi on his way out. The two shared a look and glanced into the room.

The man's emerald eyes lit up. "Christian!"

Christian groaned when he spotted the man who had called out to him. "Adrian." He walked out to Adrian and the woman. "Who's this?"

The woman smiled. She had the same eyes as Adrian and Kya. Her shoulder length hair was the same shade of brown as Adrian's. She stood tall next to her brother and said, "My name is Akira."

Christian eyed the two of them. Adrian wore a simple silver tuxedo with a black shirt underneath and no tie. Akira had on a light purple dressy shirt and white tights. She also wore flats the same color as her shirt.

"You looking for your sister?" He asked them.

Adrian and Akira shared a look. "Yeah…" He replied, "You've met her?"

Christian smirked, "She beat the shit out of my little brother."

Akira giggled. "That's my baby sister." She said happily. "Where did she disappear to?" Christian shrugged. Akira and Adrian both frowned at him.

Adrian pushed him into the wall. "Where is she?"

Christian's hands lit on fire. Akira smirked and the flames went out. "The hell?" She tossed her hair back. "I think she took the Ashford girl back to the dorms."

Both of the older Moroi's jaws dropped. Akira turned and walked off at a quick pace. Adrian shoved Christian and then took off after his sister. Christian rubbed his shoulder. "Those Ivashkov's are an odd bunch."


	2. Rose's Sister

**A/N: The first chapter was based off the Moroi group of my characters. This one is based on the two young guardians: Hannah's persona and our other friend's.**

**Rose's Sister**

The walls were covered in mats and dried blood. The older dhampirs were very violent. Rose was sparring with the younger students. At the moment she was sparing with her own little sister.

"Kick harder, Fate!" Rose snapped. Fate turned as if she were walking away and launched herself at her sister. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail but it still whipped around and smacked her in the face. Fate hit Rose and knocked them both down.

Rose and Fate went down with dirty punches and kicks. Fate pulled a stake on her sister and pointed it at her throat. "Was that any better?" She asked sweetly when her sister stilled.

"Very good, Fate." Rose said. Fate stood and replaced the stake. Rose got up and turned. "Next?" A dirty blonde haired boy stepped forward but didn't get far before someone clapped their hands and caught everyone's attention.

It was a tall man with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes stood just inside the door. Rose straightened her back and looked back. Two boys flanked her. One a red head with dark blue eyes and the other a sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. The three of them faced the man. Fate and the younger blonde boy stood tall beside each other.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Fate asked. Rose shot her sister a glare.

The man walked up to Fate and bent down to look her in the eye. Fate's eyes were wide but she didn't move. He smiled, "I've come to see the way the novices fight." He turned and showed his promise mark and all nine of his molnija marks.

Rose turned and beckoned the two boys forward. "Find out." The red head said. "Eddie?"

Eddie crossed his arms. "Let CJ and Fate show him." He replied, "CJ hasn't gotten to practice today."

The young boy next to Fate looked over at his brother. "You have got to be kidding me." Fate grabbed his arm and pushed him around the guardian.

The man barely moved but both novices caught the motion. Fate dove between his legs and CJ launched into the air. The man spun to face CJ and Fate yanked his legs out from beneath him. The man went down and both novices pulled their stakes on him.

Eddie laughed. "That's my brother for you." Rose nodded in agreement. Mason smiled too.

Fate and CJ helped the man to his feet. "I hope you two are at the top of your class." He said. Fate beamed at him but CJ ducked his head.

"CJ slacks in class but is amazing on the mats." Fate said. CJ's face went red. Fate realized what she had said and ducked behind her sister.

Rose, Eddie, and Mason were all laughing. Fate kicked her sister's feet out from under her and ran out. The man had a bemused look on his face. "I never did tell you who I was." Rose and her friends eyed him. "My name is Thane Petrov."

The older dhampirs' jaws dropped. "Alberta's son?" Eddie asked.

"Yes."

Mason and Eddie smiled at Rose. Rose nodded her appreciation. CJ became a motor mouth, asking Thane questions.

Fate ran back towards the dorms and almost bowled over two other girls. The taller of the two yanked the smaller one out of the way. Fate tumbled to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Fate looked up and saw that one girl had long white hair and blue-grey eyes. The other had silvery blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The taller one helped Fate to her feet.

"You okay?" She asked. Fate nodded and brushed off her leggings. Much like her sister she had curves and guys loved to stare. She put that to use and got away with just about everything.

"I'm sorry for about knocking you both over." Fate said apologetically.

The taller of the two waved off her apology. "We should have been watching where we were going."

The shorter snorted, "We?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure you were dragging me somewhere, Kya." Kya stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Fate shook her head. "Who are you two anyway?"

The shorter girl smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Snow Ashford and this is…"

"Kya Lynn Ivashkov!" A stern male voice snapped.

Kya flinched and turned slowly. "Adrian! Akira!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She seemed a little edgy. Snow stepped closer to her and Kya smiled gratefully.

Akira grabbed her younger sister by her collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed. Adrian ushered the other two girls away so his sisters could talk.

Snow and Fate were confused. Adrian frowned and turned back to his sisters. Akira was shaking Kya. The younger girls walked off.

A little while later the two wandered into library. Snow stopped and raised her eyebrow. Fate stopped and listened. There were sounds of books being thrown on the next floor up. The girls shared a look and took the stairs two at a time.

The scene they came to made Snow about start laughing. Fate was utterly confused as to why two boys were throwing precious books at each other. Ryan had hefted a larger volume and thrown it at his brother. Niko dodged it and it landed in front of Snow.

Ryan froze when he saw her pick it up and test its weight. His jaw dropped when she beamed his twin in the back of the head with it. Fate hit the floor with laughter and Ryan was trying not to laugh. Niko spun around and curled his hands into fists.

"You little bitch!" He snapped. He lunged for her but Fate was up and bowled into him. They went rolling across the floor. Fate pinned him for a second before he threw her off and flew at Snow again.

Ryan tossed another book and it landed in front of Niko. Niko tripped and went sprawling on the floor. Ryan jumped onto his brother's back and just sat there. Niko tried to throw him off but Fate helped Ryan.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mason asked. He and Rose had just gotten to the top of the staircase. They saw Fate and Ryan sitting on top of a pissed off Niko. Snow was standing by innocently.

Fate's eyes became as big as her face. Ryan and Niko looked up and stayed silent. Snow's jaw dropped and she ducked her head. Mason frowned at his sister and Rose yanked her's off Niko.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" Mason asked.

She wrapped her arms around her brother. "I didn't start anything, I swear!" Mason looked over at Rose with a confused look on his face. Rose shrugged and shoved her sister away.

Mason pat his sister on the back and led her away. Rose frowned at Fate and then yanked Ryan off his brother. "What happened here?"

Niko sneered at her. "We don't have to tell a dhampir what we were doing."

"No, but we do have to tell Rose." Ryan said with a glare at his brother.

Niko took a step forward and the vase next to him exploded. Niko, Ryan, and Fate jumped. Rose and Mason stiffened up. Snow just started laughing. It took a few minutes for her to calm down long enough to see that everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She asked sweetly.

Ryan shared a look with his brother. Niko glared at Snow. "Little whore." He snapped. Snow's face went from angelic to demonic as she glared back at him. Mason automatically let go and stepped back.

"Excuse me?" Snow asked. She was pissed and they all could tell. Rose and Mason backed up a few more steps and darted back downstairs. Fate fell over when Snow pushed past her. Ryan backed away slowly and Niko stood stock still.

He smirked. "You heard me." He said icily, "I didn't stutter."

Snow launched herself at him and they hit the ground. Niko shoved her off and went to stand back up. Snow threw shards from the broken vase at him. Niko hissed in pain as the shards cut deep into his cheek and chest. He tossed a fireball at her. Snow's jacket went up in flames before she could put it out.

"I liked that jacket, you bastard!" She snapped and tackled him again. Ryan grabbed Snow around the waist and hefted her off the ground. "Put me down!"

Ryan walked her down the stairs and set her on the floor. "I'm sorry but I'm the only one that is allowed to beat the shit out of my brother." He told her. Snow narrowed her eyes and began brushing soot off her light blue tank top and black skinny jeans.

"Well, get some blows in for me." She said irritably. He nodded and helped her brush off the soot. She grabbed his wrist. "Thanks but I've got this." She fluffed out her shirt and stalked away.

Ryan watched her go. "Good God, girl." He muttered. He let out a low whistle which Snow heard. She blushed and quickened her pace out the door and to her dorm.


	3. Moroi Practice

**A/N: My weekend without internet was hell. Sorry you guys! I'll update quicker since I have no life… yet again…**

**Moroi Practice**

Fate was staring Niko down over a mound of books she had gathered up. She was debating throwing them at him just to make a point but she was afraid he would burn them. So instead of throwing books, she threw herself.

Niko hadn't seen it coming so he fell as she landed on top of him. She caught him in the jaw with a hard blow. His head rocked sideways with the blow. He put his hands up and tried to shield his face. Fate rocked backwards as Ryan grabbed her. He yanked her off and tossed her down.

"I will tell you what I told Snow." He said in a calm voice. "Only I can beat the shit out of my brother. He is my punching bag and I am his." Fate gave him an odd look and stood up.

Niko rolled onto his side and stood up. "That hurt…" He tossed a fireball at Fate and she casually dodged it. Ryan shook his head.

"Niko," Ryan said. "We have practice next. Let's get going." The brothers left and Fate finished shelving books.

Kya pulled her hair into a ponytail and stood in the back of the room. She had changed into a long black shirt and silver skinny jeans. She knew what was going to happen when others found out exactly what her element was. She sighed and looked for Snow.

Snow walked in just then and joined Kya at the back. She had on a pale blue shirt and white leggings. She had her hair pinned up away from her face. She looked like she was ready to take on the world.

Niko was lounging on the closest window sill with his eyes closed and his hood pulled up over his messy black hair. He also wore dark jeans and combat boots. Ryan was leaning against the wall by his twin in a white t-shirt over pale blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Group up!" The Moroi teacher, none of the students actually knew her name, called out. Niko went to join the fire users. Ryan smiled at his friends in the earth group. Snow squeezed Kya's hand and then went to join the water group. Kya, as usual, didn't move.

The whispers started. "She doesn't have an element."

"That girl is magicless."

"She couldn't use a single element if it would save her life."

Kya wasn't standing for this after Akira and Adrian yelled at her for her interest in Snow. She was tired of being told what she wasn't. She was done being told she was useless and a disgrace.

Her head snapped up and the room went silent. None of the students that were talking about her could breathe. Each one hit their knees. Kya turned her face away and they all gasped. "She can use air!" One of the air students exclaimed.

Kya looked at the candles in the center of the room and the flames flared. "And fire!" One of the girls behind Niko said in shock.

Every single vase exploded. All the water users went still. Snow smiled at Kya.

The floor rumbled slightly. Ryan nodded appreciatively. "She's more powerful in each element than any one of us." He said. The teacher nodded.

Snow gave one nod. "She's like Princess Lissa."

"And Adrian Ivashkov."

"And Mrs. Karp!"

"And St. Vladimir."

"Do you have a Shadow-Kissed?" One of the other girls asked.

Kya just walked away. Snow, Ryan, and Niko shared a look but turned their attention to their instructions. Kya walked down the hall and outside. The night air was cool and she wanted to run. She walked down to the garden behind her dorm and sat on the bench. With a soft sound she leaned back and took to her spirit form.

Her spirit rose and darted about. She saw other students on their way back to their rooms. She saw teachers watching closely as the students left their rooms. The Dhampirs met up with their friends and the Moroi began to talk.

Most conversations were about Kya or Adrian. They always talked about the spirit users. She turned back to her body and saw a red haired boy standing with Thane, her siblings' guardian. Thane was eyeing her body and she cursed herself for not seeing him show up. She reentered her body and sat up.

Thane frowned. "Hello, Princess." He said. The boy looked confused.

Kya stood and looked at the boy. He had vivid red hair and electric blue eyes. He had the same facial structure as Snow. "I'm a spirit user like Princess Lissa and Prince Adrian." The confusion left his eyes and he nodded. "I'm Kya Ivashkov."

He smiled. "I'm Anthony Ashford." Thane nodded for him to keep talking. "I just got to the school a few weeks ago and am already at the level of my brother, Mason."

My jaw dropped. "Is Mason your only sibling?" He nodded and I laughed. "Oh, Snow will get a kick out of this one." She turned to Thane. "Any reason you brought him to me?"

Thane smirked and pat my head. "Akira and Adrian thought that since you have a habit to get into trouble and do as you just did, that you needed your own guardian." Kya glanced at Anthony. "So they asked Queen Tatiana if one of the novices could be paired with you as their final test."

Kya nodded and looked back at Anthony. "So, you are stuck with me?" He nodded. "Okay, let's go." She turned and walked off. Anthony followed her and Thane went to find Adrian and Akira again.

Snow was sitting at a table in the cafeteria when Kya and Anthony found her. Mason was sitting beside his sister, talking to her. Kya plopped down and Anthony sat next to her.

"So we have another brother?" Snow was asking.

"Yeah."

"And he's older than me but younger than you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh hey, Kya." Snow said. She looked at Anthony and her body went rigid.

Mason gave Anthony a smile. "Hey."

Anthony relaxed visibly, "Hey, Mason." He said. "This is?" Snow and Anthony were watching each other. Her suspiciously and him curiously.

Kya and Mason laughed. "I already know. Adrian and Akira's guardian brought him to me so can I tell her?"

Mason raised an eyebrow. "He's already at the point to be a guardian?" Kya nodded. "Alright, you may introduce your guardian to your best friend." He was having a blast with this.

Kya took Snow's hand and Anthony's hand. They both looked at me. "Snow, Anthony, met your other sibling." She put their hands together and watched their eyes widen.

"I have a sister?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah."

Anthony looked confused for a moment, "Oh, mom was Moroi. That's right."

Snow turned to Kya. "So I'll be able to hang out with my brother since he'll be around a lot, huh?"

Mason stood, "I have to go set up for another practice." He said. "You three behave." He shot Snow a look. She rolled her eyes and Mason walked away. Niko and Ryan sat down next to Snow. CJ and Fate joined them soon after.

Snow made introductions and Niko stared at Anthony. Fate and CJ seemed glad that there was another Dhampir for them to hang out with. When they were told Anthony was to be Kya's guardian they began talking about the upcoming test. CJ and Fate were soon to be placed as guardians as well.

When lunch was over Kya and Snow walked back to their dorm. Anthony told them he would see them later and left them alone. Kya and Snow walked up to Kya's room and played video games for a bit. Both kept sneaking glances at each other.

CJ and Fate went to see Alberta. She was talking to Adrian and Akira. "Your sister is fine as long as she has a guardian around. Especially one as cute as Anthony Ashford. You won't have any problems."

Adrian frowned and Akira shook her head. "That isn't the point." She replied. "Her guardian is related to the one we're worried about being near her. She needs a guardian that keeps them apart."

Alberta shook her head. "I know Thane protects you." She said. "The guardian process goes by the best to the closest to the royal line. That's why I gave her Anthony." CJ and Fate shared a confused look. "Now I have two young Dhampirs that have questions for me so kindly find my son and go back to your rooms."

Adrian and Akira left in a huff.


End file.
